


Anniversary

by MiddleTownDreams



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleTownDreams/pseuds/MiddleTownDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from ff.net: Guest: 'id like to see them older (40, maybe?)jus being fluffy maybe celebrating an anniversary or something?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from ff.net: Guest: 'id like to see them older (40, maybe?)jus being fluffy maybe celebrating an anniversary or something?'  
> this prompt took me like 2 months to write, I had no idea how to start it, and I felt so bad, but I did get it done!

Sanji sighed as he walked through the door, tired and sore from a stupidly long day at the Baratie and the All Blue. His foster father had chosen an inconvenient time to decide he needed a sick leave. The old bastard had been sick for a few days and had asked Sanji to help his staff as well as manage his own restaurant. Somehow Sanji managed, but that didn’t mean it had been easy. After rushing back and forth between both restaurants during the busy times and dealing with numerous problems at both establishments he was ready to fall asleep standing. Zoro was probably dead asleep by now. Sanji groaned as his thoughts turned to his husband, their 20th wedding anniversary was in two fucking days, and Sanji hadn’t been able to plan anything because of the mess with the restaurants.

Sanji silently took off his shoes and turned towards the living room. There was no sense in waking Zoro up in the middle of the night and then wake him up at 5 so he could get to work. He stilled as he stepped through the door way to their living room and felt his jaw drop. Zoro was on the couch, lightly snoring. He wore a light blue button up shirt and black slacks, and looked completely ruffled. On the table next to him was a bottle of wine and two glasses surrounded by small unlit candles. A single long stemmed rose lay on a small box. Sanji pressed a hand to his mouth, covering up his smile.

A snort drew his gaze back to his mossball of a husband. Zoro’s single eye was staring blearily at him from underneath a heavy lid. After a minute the eyelid flew open and Zoro shot up, almost tripping in his haste to get to his feet.

“Shit, I thought you’d…. fuck I fell….” Zoro supressed a yawn and ran both his hands through his hair, trying push it back from his forehead. Sanji chuckled at the disappointed look on his spouses face as he stared at the table.

“Cook, walk out of the room and come back in.” Zoro ordered pointing at the doorway. Sanji sighed but complied, walking backwards out of the room. He paused just out of sight and listened to the hurried shuffle for a few seconds before walking back into the room.

This time Zoro was standing next to the table. All of the candles were lit, and the rose was in Zoro’s hand.

“What’s this for?” Sanji asked, taking the red flower and sliding his arms around his lovers fit figure. For a man of 45 he had an incredible body, both of them liked to keep fit, but as a fitness instructor it was Zoro’s job to be perfectly fit.

“Happy Anniversary.” Zoro murmured into his ear, holding him close to his body. Sanji snorted, “Did you really get the date mixed up?”

“No, but we’re both working on the actual date, so I figured we’d celebrate early, didn’t think you’d be so late though.” Zoro yawned again. Sanji hummed and nuzzled his face into Zoro’s neck. They stood like that for a few minutes before sitting on their couch, each holding a glass of wine.

“What’s in the box?” Sanji asked, placing his glass on the coffee table. Zoro grinned and reached for said box. He pressed it into Sanji’s hands and watched eagerly as the blonde opened the box and gasped. A handsome silver Rolex was nestled in the box. He pulled it out of the box and examined it. It was the real deal. He frowned slightly when his fingers passed over what felt like small scratches on the back of the watch. It couldn’t be damaged already could it? He flipped it over and smiled.

_ZS_

_Here’s to 20 more_

Short but sweet. It perfectly described Zoro, the man was blunt and rude but he was a kind and sweet man.

“You’re going soft in your old age.” Sanji snorted, sliding the watch onto his wrist. He grinned as the metal band latched closed, fitting his wrist perfectly, “I’ll give you yours when I get the time to pick it up. If I had known you’d try and celebrate early I would have picked it up.”

“It’s ok cook, I like beating you.” Zoro smirked, winking at his husband of twenty years. The blonde snorted and lightly kicked his shoulder, “Not everything’s a competition shit head.”

  
Zoro grinned, grabbing Sanji’s ankle and using it to pull the blonde towards him. He pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling him down to the soft cushions of the couch. They both fell asleep in seconds.


End file.
